mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyle Arens
Nyle Isaiaus Arens is a wizard born into the pure-blood main line of the Arens family. It surprised no one when Nyle exhibited magic as a toddler and his name subsequently appeared on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry registry. At the age of 11 years old, Nyle was enrolled into the House of Slytherin. (('OOC Note: **''' WIP. ** The following information may not be used IC, unless obviously extensively known or previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section maybe used freely.))'' Biography Early Life It was on a Wednesday in June that Ayseria Arens gave birth to the first of the next generation of Arens' at St. Mungo's Hospital, in a private room with only one other person present besides the nurse, Ayseria's father, Dayrol Rolvart. Wymer Arens was away on business and thus missed his son's birth. On the return to their home in Bristol, they were not met warmly with the flurry of owls from Wymer's parents. For yes, the Arens' had allowed Wymer to marry a half-blood but the news of Nyle's birth only meant one thing to the pure-bloods of their society - the ruination of the old and noble line of Arens. Who could blame them when it is rumoured the main Arens line is one of the oldest? Subsequently, one might have expected for the first time parents to have been cast out and for Nyle's name to be written off the family tree. And yet, they were not. The Arens' embraced Wymer's children despite the unfriendly welcome Ayseria received for many years from Wymer's father. As a young child, Nyle was very different to who he is now. However, some characteristics have remained the same. Intelligent and met with the expectations of his family, he was tutored from a young age as well as being put through muggle schooling. The latter was due to his mother's insistence he make friends and integrate into local life in Bristol, despite the orchard surrounding their home keeping him physically apart from the muggles. Visits would be made to the Arens' manor in Kent, rather than receiving his grandparents in their home. Nyle soon came to relish the wealth, knowledge, and opportunity his pure-blood side offered him. A natural sense of superiority soon worked into Nyle's views, despite the frequent interaction with Ayseria's muggle mother and extended family. While he could understand his half-blood uncles, all gifted with magic, he could not appreciate his maternal grandmother, Sophie's lack of magic. Often, when younger and entertained by small displays of magic courtesy of Ayseria's family, Nyle would question as to why Sophie could not perform them. Growing up with the influence of the Arens' pure-blood stances, Nyle soon began to hear alternative replies to his questions much to the indignation of his mother. This understandably led to many an argument between Ayseria and Wymer, Wymer's opinions most often winning out, with how manipulative he could be. As a father, Wymer echoed the pure-blood mantra of those before him to his son. His views did not change merely because he married a half-blood witch, he certainly would not have married a muggleborn or a muggle and made no effort with Ayseria's muggle relations. He limited himself to engaging with her parents, in spite of the hostility he experienced from Ayseria's brothers. They had many a reason to dislike him, with his views and his tendency to travel for long periods making his affairs while away suspect. A strong bond was formed between Nyle and his paternal grandparents which Ayseria could not deny. Nyle would spend many holidays with them and grew to respect and love them. As did his sister, Serala, once she was born. Interestingly, Nyle grew up with a bias in favour of his mother due to her mere presence where his father's continued absences stood out glaringly and yet he grew up rather similarly to Wymer. The two, themselves, never developed a connection that went very deep beyond Wymer's gifts and family meals Wymer would seldom make when at home; he'd often return home late when his children were already in bed. In all fairness, Wymer has been very busy with the family businesses. Having said the above, his mother's family were not neglected - not with the uncles he has on that side. At every opportunity, Nyle would play Quidditch, travel around wizarding towns and accompany them to various wizarding attractions. It is due to his mother's and their influence that he walked into Hogwarts a rather balanced child... only to be placed into the House of Slytherin. Education at Hogwarts First Year (2016-2017) One of the first of his year to be called, the Sorting Hat sat on Nyle's head for just over a minute before letting out a decisive, 'SLYTHERIN!' The internal monologue Nyle was repeating went along the lines of, 'Slytherin... or Ravenclaw.. No, Slytherin!'. The Sorting Hat thought the young boy on the right track and sent him off where he belongs. An Arens being welcomed into the Slytherin House was a cause for much celebration. Nyle was glad to note he already knew many of the pure-bloods sitting at the Slytherin table, including Alfred Seatree and Zaliel Styre. He would soon become best friends with the boy from Brazil who he shifts along the bench for on his joining them - John Raiden. However, things were rocky to begin with. Rumours were rife over his mother's background, for a few of the older students already knew. Not many, but the ones who had the inclination to delve further into such matters. This caused some friction and controversy with Slytherins who were not in the same pure-blood circles as Nyle, like the ones who had already accepted the Arens' decisions, and lead to much inner turmoil for Nyle. He feared being ostracised from the group he wanted to become friends with and all in his first year. Much to his relief, this did not happen. Nyle showed himself to be quite an intelligent studious boy who quickly shifted into the motions of school and House loyalties. As expected, the usual exchanges would be shared by his group of friends in retaliation towards Gryffindors and those of less pure blood. Of course, they instigated much of this themselves. Nevertheless, Nyle never did show himself outright to be of similar view to these Slytherins in public; even if his questions on blood and magic only seemed to increase in number. By the end of the year, for the sake of fitting in, he'd echo the same views in private as a sociable member of the Slytherin House. Second Year (2017-2018) This year continued much like the last but for Nyle's earnest studies into becoming an animagus. At this stage, he did not attempt any transformations at all. He focused on meditative study with his grandmother's guidance and his continued progress in his studies in Transfiguration at a faster pace with much theoretical study - usually in the form of books and objects from Leonara. During Nyle's final year exams in his second year at Hogwarts, he did abysmally in almost all of his subjects for various reasons. He was sick, and had a rather significant brush in with a Gryffindor student who had made it his prerogative to make a member of Nyle's usual group pay for some perceived slight, and spent much of his time during the first few days of the exams in the Hospital Wing. Third Year (2018-2019) Unlike the year before, Nyle continued to progress, this time with the new subjects he'd chosen as his electives. His qualities in subjects started to become apparent. Similarly, as did his short-comings. Wymer insisted upon Nyle taking Divinations and Ayseria signed him up for Muggle Studies. With regards to his endeavour in becoming an animagus, Nyle showed slow but expected progress. Fourth Year (2019-2020) Certain events occurred during this year between Nyle's friends and other students over blood statuses and House rivalry. Nyle was never directly involved in anything beyond heated exchanges of words on the latter, yet his views were certainly beginning to shift publicly. More than ever, his arrogance and superiority in his blood, magic, name and perceived intelligence were beginning to shape his outward personality. Yet, personally, he was very busy with animagus studies taking up a lot of his time. Towards the end of this year, he could now transform some aspects of his body. Small, but it was progress. Fifth Year (2020-2021) With the OWLs approaching, Nyle began the year with a clear goal in mind: achieving the best OWLs he could... Of course, most of his enthusiasm was for the subjects he deemed worth his time. As a result, Nyle would go on to achieve mixed results. In this year, Nyle decided to begin training in earnest with John for Quidditch after a few games during the year which only made it apparent Slytherin would once again not be winning. Unlike John's commitment, Nyle was very much busy with his animagus studies and feared he would not make the team during his team at Hogwarts. In his fifth year, Nyle also had his first kiss. Never one smooth with girls, nothing changed this year. Yet it was a Ravenclaw girl that he'd ended up dancing with at a party and she kissed him. He liked it. They kissed again a few times after that. They never dated and he said something stupid at some point to have her take off. He didn't bother trying to kiss another girl for the remainder of the year and continued to be oblivious to the subtle flirting that went on. With regards to animagus studies, he progressed much further under the tutelage of the new Charms professor, Linnie Gothly, who joined the school in January 2021. At the school year, Nyle discussed the idea of moving onto transforming his body entirely. This had been the plan for the summer. Yet the first few weeks were lost for... Early during the summer holidays, Nyle was in a car accident with his mother and maternal grandmother - the latter of whom was driving. On a motorway during rush hour, there was no chance for Ayseria to intervene without risking many more lives. She did the one thing her conscience would allow her to and, unbeknown to Nyle who is missing a chunk of his memory, tried to steer them far enough out so Nyle would not get the brunt of the impact. Nyle saved himself, something else he doesn't recall, by apparating himself out to the curb midst impact and hurting himself quite a bit in the process. Treated at St. Mungo's on the appearance of officials from the Ministry of Magic, his family were contacted. Wymer and Dayron showed up and the scene was as one could imagine. Nyle wasn't awake for it. After a stay of a few days, he returned home to Kent where the news of his mother's death was broken to him. The details form much of his changed, deepened views, towards muggles at present. That summer, Nyle stayed with his family from Kent, Wymer left for business before the funerals, and Nyle vacationed here and there around Europe while putting almost all of his focus into animagus studies despite insistent nightmares. In doing so, a lot of his anger and hate built up, instead of being dealt with. It boiled over at one point after a letter from his father, ordering Nyle and Serala back to Bristol saying he'd join them soon. Nyle decided to obey orders, thinking he would have it out with Wymer when he returns. However, when he did not, Nyle packed and left. Although much of his personal wealth is tied into a trust, Nyle was given a vault of his own by his indulgent grandparents. Monitored, it maybe, yet he was free to use it as he likes. Nyle booked into a wizarding place in Hogsmeade and was tracked there after a few days by his grandparents. He wouldn't return home and was soon joined by Serala despite his harsh words in hopes of her returning to Kent. When she did not, his grandparents made their nanny stay with them and it was from there that Nyle left for Hogwarts. Sixth Year (2021-2022) This year started off quite badly for Nyle. Not too many people knew of his mother's death, his father suppressing the details from the papers with contacts in the ministry and most papers. It helps that this occurred in a muggle area. Thus most would only have heard of the fact his mother passed. Even this proved much for Nyle to bear with. Dealing with the trauma, the consistent nightmares only worsened with the change in environment. Consequently, students would have noted the change in his usual attitude - something dark, more short. Where Nyle was prone to episodes of ranting in the common room over cases of annoyance, these became less frequent and superficial. When the hag attacked, Nyle received letters from his father insisting he force Serala to return home. Nyle's own worries soon bought this to effect, but the letters did not stop there. With Wymer's return to Britain, he made a point of more regular contact both via letters and meeting Nyle in Hogsmeade; getting him to comply with the latter taking much time. They'd argue frequently putting Nyle in worse moods around the castle. It didn't help when Sadde Woods began pranking him, it becoming incessant when the pranks took a darker turn - plaguing him with nightmares and rearranging his things, making Nyle begin to doubt his own memory. Escalations led to fall outs with a dorm-mate he accused of being behind this. Certain events also occurred with regards to the school that will not be detailed here; events with regards to the hag, the hexing of Headmistress Fischer and Seung Hightower, the trial of Helena Arlet, the attack on Cassandra Middles, etc. Nyle had began to suspect early on however, after a class with Professor Digby on hags, that a powerful witch or wizard must behind the hag. Things weren't all bad. A few weeks in with Quidditch try outs, Nyle was made a Chaser after weeks of training with John, who he'd been very happy to hear had been made Slytherin Quidditch captain. Nyle was also made a prefect by Professor Fox in November 2022, something which pleased him and his family very much. He'd been disappointed on not acquiring the position at the beginning of the year and put it about that he couldn't bothered to deal with younger students. Truth is, he had no problem interacting with younger students of his own House - making it a point to know members of his House - and had hoped to have more sway with a prefect position. That and... he had some ideas of how he'd the power. In the first few months, he experienced more semblances of attraction with students that he had had no time for last year. However he'd never thought a girlfriend would be a great idea and missed what might be obvious signs of interest to others. The November Quidditch match occurred and signified the end of Nyle's interest in Sephirah Larkham, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. He'd spent several weeks pushing the limits as it was, with their continued distaste despite the strong attraction, and wasn't surprised when things came to an end in an argument. At this point, Nyle wasn't in the best of dispositions regarding relationships, he'd enjoyed his time with Sephirah, which was put to an end in a manner out of his control. Fully wanting to avoid the usual teenage complications that come with kissing girls, Nyle limited his time to Quidditch, classes and friends. He'd made a couple more too - the Ravenclaws, Isa Esmeralda and Esmee Squeegee. Esmee helped him with a revenge attack on Phaere Tsenji, involving spiking her drink during the Halloween party and giving her a nasty time in the girls' bathrooms. That the drinks had been spiked was not something that was lost on the Headmistress, punishments were exacted en masse, with Slytherin feeling they received the brunt of it. Quidditch was also cancelled for a period of a couple of weeks. When Cassandra Middles set up the Owl Post, Nyle joined. As he expressed very audibly to all present, Slytherin would not abide a Gryffindor narrative of the events at Hogwarts. He took up the Quidditch column with all the air of someone who would be contributing more trouble to existing posts than adding to them. He was already busy with the stresses of the NEWT level workload, prefect duties, Sadde's pranks and Quidditch. As winter approached, his opinion changed. Something about the lingering attraction and a confrontation led to him finding he disliked the idea of Helena being with someone else and ended up kissing her after the Winter Ball before leaving for the Christmas break. They crossed paths and he invited her over to his Bristol home on several occasions to party with his friends and other Slytherins, he'd stayed there for most of the break since his father moved into the Kent manor. In the new year, 2022, Nyle started the year returning free of nightmares due to Sadde's absence around him during the break. Better adjusted and happier, he'd eventually begin to date Helena. The break also led to new professors and interesting electives. Most of note is the inclusion of Alchemy and the arrival of the new Potions mistress, Professor Zemeckis, who Nyle learns is the Deputy High Inquisitor of the Wizengamot. Invited to join Zemeckis' Cauldron Circle, he accepts. The character of the witch held a certain Slytherin attraction and he wanted to know more, treading carefully for his own advantages as any Snake might. At one point, he thought Zemeckis suggested him and the Slytherins aiding her efforts at Hogwarts would lead to agreeable future positions for them at the school. Yet Nyle was not convinced and never did act on this, but for an episode where he revealed false information regarding missing ingredients for the Wolfsbane Potion. The year went on and incidences led to a brewing animosity between Zemeckis and Fischer that was difficult to ignore, as was the Ministry's - or later, as he found out, a faction of the Ministry - involvement in the situation. Nyle was never persuaded the Headmistress had any semblance of control over the school and reasons as to why came to light. The sacking of the Arithmancy professor, Draco Romanov, was not one which caused him any loss of sleep. No, his rapidly deteriorating appearance could only be credited to Sadde. Nevertheless, Nyle followed events and they led to a confrontation with the Owl Post chief editor, Cassandra, after Zemeckis was ousted. He accused her of withholding information from the school, thereby ruining any appearance of journalistic principles she may have held; information her odd friendship with Professor Zemeckis, he assumed, lent her. The usual Gryffindor vs. Slytherin incidents took place as they do every year, this time mostly without Nyle's involvement even if his group of friends could be linked in too many cases to go unnoticed. One incident however revolved around Nyle and Christopher Findley, the Gryffindor attacking him after ethnocentric remarks towards Christopher's girlfriend, Cassandra Middles, something which had become amusing for Nyle to do now and then. It resulted in spells flying back and forth, with Nyle facing two opponents - Finn Ascher left early on, however. As the fight came to an end, C.J. accused him of being a coward for Nyle used the opportunity to display his defensive skills; spells he'd been wanting to employ in a real scenario. However, Nyle disregarded the comment as he left almost entirely unscathed. Helena and Cassandra were also present for the duration, Cassandra aiming a spell at Helena which Nyle interfered with by moving Helena out of the way with a Flipendo. This action on his part began to cement the depth of his feelings for her, something he couldn't deny. March granted him another title - that of the Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain, much to his initial displeasure on John losing the captaincy. Yet he accepted when Professor Grimsbane gave him the position and, on doing so, left the Owl Post without informing anyone. He'd simply not contribute. Good news was followed by extremely disagreeable news. Nyle learnt of Helena's blood status and avoided her for weeks until nearing the end of March when he told her she's a disgusting mudblood, who must have been using him to elevate her position in Wizarding society. Appalled, hurt and distressed, events may have escalated if they were not interrupted. So the year went on, Nyle finding comfort and distraction in studying for the exams and preparing his Quidditch team for the upcoming match against Hufflepuff. That, and a few girls he decided to use to get over the situation. During this time, Nyle won the Wizarding Snap competition playing for 'Team Beth', entering just for fun and not really expecting to win. With the agonising defeat against Hufflepuff, despite the number of goals Nyle scored, his mood soured and he could rarely be found around the castle like before - worrying his friends and members of his House alike. As the year came to an end, for the first time Nyle found himself not looking forward to summer with his family despite the year he'd had. So it is not surprising when he ends up at Brighton Bay with his friends for most of the summer, hooking up with girls at parties, and avoiding his father and home. He enjoyed much of it bar the occasion he made out with Helena in the dark without realising it was her. She later revealed she knew, something which went on to bother him every time they met after that. More importantly Nyle applied to the University of Eisenard in Bergen, Norway, during the summer. Home to some of the most renown Transfiguration minds of the century, Eisenard is viewed as the top university in the world for Transfiguration; even if there are rumours regarding previous students who have experimented with dark magic. Some even go so far as saying, the murky grey area in between that the professors paddle with their syllabi is Eisenard's unofficial acceptance of the study of dark magic. With an enormous campus, despite the relatively modest population of students, it's location is said to be on one of the large mountains overlooking the shore around Bergen. Nyle's grandmother, Leonara Arens, who has studied there, has told Nyle much about the university. Nyle has never visited the place, it is not entirely open to the general public. However this is what he'll do during Christmas break since he was now been accepted with a condition offer pertaining to his NEWT results and a project that he will either have to complete this year or in the gap year he has already informed them of. Being organised, Nyle will begin the project this year. He is looking forward to learning both more Conjuration and Un-transfiguration too; the former a seldom taught branch of magic at Hogwarts (at least advanced conjuration due to it's inherent complexity and the fact it is in a way, art) and the latter which is a challenging subject taught little even at NEWT level - however for anyone experimenting with transfigurations, it is essential. Seventh Year (2022-2023) On the eve of his seventh year, Nyle woke up to the arrival of his Head Boy badge. He'd received his Hogwarts letter with his list of supplies much earlier. His grandparents and even his father this time, showered him with congratulations and gifts. Not long after returning to Hogwarts, Nyle was given the Quidditch badge captain once more and made John Raiden vice-captain. His first month at Hogwarts was a balance between remaining himself while managing the differences in behaviour that are required of him. Even more now, Nyle has become adept at treading that line between seemingly perfect student in terms of his grades pulling him up into his final year and still making his views clear. However, it would seem he is not pleasing all the Slytherins; more specifically the few who seem unable to see beyond the little slights around them. It remains to be seen whether they realise he has not changed, merely become better at hiding his deeds. Of course the new Head of House, Professor Laurie Gothly, and her evaluations have been proving a force in and of themselves in the turmoil the House repeatedly seem to embroiled in, even going so far as to affect his Quidditch team. However it was entirely his own decision to list the Slytherin Quidditch team without Rita Grey as chaser. A confrontation on her behaviour as of late and a few non-verbal spells gone awry led to unintentional damage to both Slytherins. It would seem Nyle's confidence requires more practice when it comes to non-verbal spells and yet his mind is still employed in both his studies and manipulating the outcomes he desires of the environment around him. Will he prove more skilful this year or become disenfranchised by the Slytherins requiring more work than his patience may permit? Either way, he's letting off steam in a way he enjoys - snogging who he likes without any strings and a whole lot of flying and Quidditch. Now, if one could swim up here.. in freezing Scotland. ...Nyle eventually leaves for Durmstrang in 2023 due to circumstances beyond his control, involving his family. Physical Appearance Nyle is a tall boy with dark hair and pale skin, he is athletic in build - typical for the position of a Chaser on a Quidditch team, with significant upper body strength. Taking pride in his appearance, he likes that air of perfection about himself. It is rather telling of his frame of mind when he fails to achieve this. He has unmistakably Greek features, with his father's noble lineage extending from Greece and less-so, Russia. Perhaps the Russian features are exaggerated by his mother's pure-blood Russian side. Nyle is often told he looks very much like his father, yet it could be argued he looks more like his grandfather did as a child. The only scar of note is on his right ear - a jagged scar where the ear meets his head, resulting from an accident he had on his broom at the age of seven years old. He had crashed into and slid off the roof of their house to be held up by his ear. It tore after immense pain. It was a mess with the blood and the crying; the sheer pain he was in on waking. The cells were regrown and attached but was a terrible patient, hence the scaring. Other scars include ones on his legs and across his chest. These are small minor, barely visible scars, from cuts acquired that were left too long without being addressed and are likely to fade with time. Personality and Traits * Nyle has a vision of what he sees himself becoming. In many ways, he doesn't consider himself similar to every other student who currently resides in the castle and this has shaped his thinking on a conscious-level that goes beyond the influences of his family and socio-economic background. He has a clear idea of where he's going and has paved the way, albeit a bit loosely in his formative years, with set goals. * Often seen as arrogant, this isn't a terrible estimation of how Nyle presents himself although he doesn't regard it as a fault. He keeps to his own circles and is very sociable within them. Unless opportunity grants, circumstances require or it is necessary for him to achieve a design, Nyle seldom finds himself needing to leave them - hence it is not a question of comfort. Most of Nyle's friendships were formed for clear reasons, with benefits known to him. * There is a tendency within Slytherin to value raw power over skill or potential and this has always irked Nyle, particularly as a young student who obviously could not compete. His apathetic attitude was very much a defence as well as being symptomatic of his disillusionment with his house at times in those years. He values knowledge and power, a product of being raised by a Slytherin and Ravenclaw. His deep respect for certain subjects are a testament to the value he sees in education. * Of his most closest friends, Nyle is the one who is regarded as the most serious. This has earned quite a few pranks at his expense. Others would say he seems very serious in a manner that's not always apparent. * As Nyle earns more notice in his later years, his skills at delegating and evading reproach are one of the many ways he keeps his time free for himself. Not naturally charming, he does have a tendency to know how to work around this to achieve what he wants. Magical Abilities and Other Skills *Transfiguration: This is the subject Nyle excels in; Transfiguration is his forte. Nyle's skill in Charms came easily to him, however the challenge Transfiguration gives him is what led to his deep respect and love for the subject. That and having read Transfiguration books before attending Hogwarts, years of little lessons on diction and precision from his grandmother, Leonara. There are also darker curiosities the subject arouses in him, which is a constant struggle for him to combat in this branch of magic. *Charms: As described above. Linnie Gothly, the Charms professor who joined them in January 2021, also bought the subject more to life for him. *Potions: As with the Arens' tradition in excelling in Transfiguration and/or Potions, Nyle does rather well in this subject when he puts in a concerted effort. * Flying: Gifted with a broomstick from his uncle, Nyle has been a keen flier ever since. He enjoys both short journeys and long duration ones. On many an occasion could be he sighted flying through the orchards and later, flying through the grounds at Hogwarts. However, it was only in his sixth year that he became a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. This was mostly due to the fact that his skills in Quidditch took time and effort to hone. With their private box at the Tutshill Tornados stadium, not very far from his former home in Bristol, Nyle was always a keen follower of the going-ons in professional Quidditch. * Apparition: Nyle undertook a course of study in Apparition, with Professor Auroline, during the first term of his sixth year. However too young, he sat the exam on the 30th of July and received his certificate. * Swimming: A strong swimmer, Nyle first learned to swim with his mother in their private section of the beach. * Horse-riding: Both Nyle's parents have a love for horse-riding, this passed onto both their children. Nyle has his own horse called Hades, his sister's is Artemis, and is a known equestrian. * (Learning but not a realised) Animagus: Under the illegal tutelage of Linnie Gothly and his grandmother, Leonara Arens, Nyle undertook several intense years of study however he will never fully transform while at Hogwarts. Possessions *Wand: In August 2016, at the age of eleven years old, Nyle acquired a hard ebony wand of length 10¼ inches and with a dragon heart-string core. The ebony wood juxtaposed with the characteristics of the wand, hard, denoting a strong sense of self, inflexibility in character and loyalty; and most importantly, the wands suitability for advanced magic. Perhaps this is one of the many reasons as to why he excels in Transfiguration. *Broom: The latest in the brooms Nyle has received from his father over the years is the Cirrus 2000, gifted to him as incentive for him to follow one of his father's orders. Or so Nyle thinks. *Pet cat: Given to him as a gift from his mother two years ago to replace the owl he would seldom use, later to his regret, Neptune is one of the many cats Nyle has had for a pet - yet the only one he has bought to Hogwarts with him. An Eygptian Mau variant, the cat is rather like his owner; if a little more playful. (Missing.) *Pet owlet: Sent to him by his grandmother on hearing of the missing cat, she insists he keep it in the hope he will write more. Nyle promptly renamed it, from Athena to Neptune. He doesn't seem to care for its sex. * Transfiguration books: Over the years, Nyle has been gifted with a few advanced Transfiguration books. Rare but filled with deep exploration of magic, Nyle prefers to have them on his ownership. Thus, a couple of these are in his possession while he is at Hogwarts. * Various items from home of various worth from quills with rare feathers, more books and scrolls, magical devices, magical games, etc. Relationships Family The Arens' family tree can be accessed here (enable 'show: interests'). Wymer Arens Wymer Avorn Arens is a pure-blood wizard, born to the Arens family. A Slytherin alumnus, charming, intelligent and handsome, he has had a very easy life over the years. Unlike his father, Lyonel Arens, Wymer did not spend a great deal of his time differentiating based upon blood statuses. At least, not publicly. During his time at Hogwarts, he was a prefect who left Hogwarts with excellent NEWT results. Particularly accomplished in potions, he had hoped to make a career of it when he found himself embroiled in business in the muggle world after spending what his father considered too much time enjoying himself with their wealth. This was made worse when he expressed the intention to marry a half-blood witch he had been dating since Hogwarts, unknown to his parents since he had been linked with many girls. Determined and stubborn, Wymer countered Lyonel's arguments with reasoning and easily acquired the approval of his mother, Leonora. For, he knew they would not cast him out being their only child and having suffered the loss of a daughter in her youth. Wymer married Ayseria Rolvart a couple of years out of Hogwarts. Regardless in ruining the line of the pure-bloods on Nyle's birth, one might have expected for the first time parents to have been cast out. However, they were not. The Arens' embraced Wymer's children, despite the unfriendly welcome Ayseria received for many years from Lyonel. As a father, Wymer echoes the pure-blood mantra of those before him and did not bother spending much time trying to bridge the divide between his own family and Ayseria's, something which went onto affect Nyle's views. Although Wymer is indulgent with gifts, he has never been with attention. Wymer was active in Nyle's life in ways Nyle fails to see, since his absence due to business is what stood out for Nyle. Every chance of their forming a closer bond was ruined when Nyle overheard his father admit to a crime Nyle considers unforgivable. On Ayseria's death, Wymer collapsed into himself and failed to make it to the funeral or anywhere near his children. He chose to immerse himself in work overseas, whereas Nyle believes he merely did not care for his mother as he should have done. Matters came to a stand-off when Nyle took his sister and left for his grandparents', the manor in Kent. Nyle spent much of his holiday there before an argument had him sneak off to stay along in Hogsmeade under an older disguise. Serala and Olivia followed him there much to his annoyance. He departed for Hogwarts before Wymer returned to England. Wymer attempted to initiate a dialogue through demands Nyle meet him out of hours in Hogsmeade a few times, which Nyle did until the attack by the Hag. In general, Wymer has been writing more to Nyle in a slow desire to form a connection with his son. Ayseria Arens Nyle's mother, Ayseria Arens née Rolvart, is a half-blood witch. She is a Ravenclaw alumna, born to a pure-blood father who was disinherited upon marrying a muggle. Her father, Dayron Rolvart, is a healer at St. Mungo's and her mother, Sophie Houser, was a secondary school teacher. They shared a love for languages and muggle culture. Ayseria was a witch, a magical architect, who expressed love easily despite her conflicted background. Most of this resulted from her father's side; their study of the Dark Arts, involvement in the Second Wizarding War and the consequences as a result. Her own choices in life however received condemnation from even those closest to her - her parents and siblings. The day she married Wymer Arens, son of Lyonel Arens who her father despises for his bigoted views, set her family in store for troubling times. Every opportunity to further her children's aspirations, Ayseria took. With her own career, she would travel a lot herself. However, this would not be for extended periods like her husband. When away, she would leave them with their nanny, Olivia. In the summer of 2021, Ayseria died in an accident with her mother while caught on a muggle motorway. Nyle was in the car, although he does not recall being so, and has not been quite right since. Serala Arens The ten year old younger sibling, Serala, proves every bit as obnoxious as a sister might to Nyle. She's loud, demanding, sly and knows how to get what she wants. It goes without saying she's a general favourite to both relations and family friends. She looks every bit as likely as Nyle to be sorted into Slytherin. However, perhaps she'll make a Gryffindor with her brave nature to confront that which Slytherins would rather let simmer. Leonara Arens Nyle's grandmother, Leonara Arens, is a former professor of Transfigurations at The Durmstrang Institute and is a registered animagus. She was the first person to whom Nyle expressed his desire to become an animagus at the age of 12 years old. Unlike many adults, she respected his wishes and took it upon herself to teach him meditation and further Transfigurations; in addition to the various gifts of books pertaining to her chosen study of magic over the years. A year later, his path to becoming an animagus began in earnest. Melissa Rose Friends John Raiden John Raiden is the first person Nyle befriended on being enrolled into Hogwarts. They took an immediate liking to each other on John taking a seat by Nyle when he was sorted. More than his other friends encourage, Nyle holds a great deal of respect for the Slytherin. They're of a similar level intellectually; their views on family, blood statuses, what it means to be a Slytherin, house loyalty, etc. In their years at Hogwarts, they engaged themselves in anything and everything going on within the house. It came as no surprise to Nyle when his friend made Quidditch Captain in their sixth year. Whereas Nyle had not previously thought himself able to make it as a team chaser, he had not even tried out, he was encouraged to try out by John. They spent much time practising for the try outs. Nyle made the team and settled the rare doubt, expressed by a select few Slytherins, with his performance during the Slytherin-Gryffindor game in November. Alfred Seatree (NPC) Nyle met both Alfred Seatree and Zaliel Styre as children and has been friends with them since. Their families are close and connected, they hold similar views to the Arens'. He sees them regularly outside of Hogwarts, has been on holidays with them and generally finds himself most at ease around them. Favouring Alfred for his relaxed and easily amused, friendly, nature, Nyle sees him as the one to laugh with over silly observations and fill the void he feels when not in company of others. Alfred is a pure-blood, unlike Nyle, but has never held this against Nyle due to the Arens' general prestige. It isn't a topic Nyle needs to avoid with Alfred, unlike with Zaliel and the few other Slytherins who look back more than a generation. Zaliel Styre (NPC) Another sixth year Slytherin, Zaliel's friendship with Nyle is discussed above. However, Zaliel's character is very different to Alfred's. Zaliel is arrogant and elitist. He takes offence easily, enjoys being rude and is generally less easily amused than both Nyle and Alfred. Juxtaposed with the two, he does come across as quite the stereotypical Slytherin. However, he has his own quirks as with every character. Esmee Squeegee It was only when Esmee requested a favour of Nyle, during the confiscation of owls by Headmistress Fischer in the November of Nyle's sixth year, that they formed an acquaintance. Like any Slytherin would, Nyle requested a payment. Suffice it to say, it was at the expense of another student. This time, the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, Phaere Tsenji. Others Helena Arlet A fifth year Slytherin, Nyle would have known her in a similar manner he knows most, if not all, the Slytherins on some level. As explained under the entry on Sadde Woods, she caught his attention in his sixth year. He's been interested in her ever since, on various levels. During the Christmas break, they learnt more about each other and he got to find out why she behaves as she does. Nyle experienced a level of trust with her he hasn't allowed with anyone else; she was there for him at a weak point where she could have laughed and left. They began dating in the following January but broke up three months later when he discovered she is a muggleborn. Helena was Nyle's first girlfriend. Wyeth Ehrenbock Sharing a dormitory for five years has made it apparent Nyle and Wyeth have greatly differing views but both appreciate a liking for jokes and schemes. Sadde Woods Nyle met Sadde Woods on the latter's first journey to Hogwarts in September 2021. When Helena Arlet enacted a prank on Nyle, he assumed Sadde to be the culprit. It soon became evident that the first year enjoyed small pranks. Trading these lead to an escalation and Nyle learnt that the Ravenclaw is a metamorphmagus. This is an ability Nyle had previously pondered over on first expressing the desire to become an Animagus. In his struggles this year, he took to the idea a metamorphmagus may possess some knowledge and experience that will prove beneficial to his endeavour. During a practical in Charms, Nyle's actions offended Sadde. A few weeks later, a deal was agreed upon where Nyle offered to trade knowledge in exchange for some of his questions being answered. The deal was called off by Nyle when he became busy with other things. Unknown to Nyle, Sadde took great offence to Nyle's actions and pranked him incessantly for months; the aim being to convince Nyle he is losing his senses. Combined with the stresses of Nyle's mother's death, Sadde displayed the uncanny ability to be able to draw on this and thus affect Nyle in ways that he has likely not predicted. Even with the pranks coming to an end, Nyle is left scarred by the events of his past and a shaken sense of trust in his own judgement. Sephirah Larkham A seventh year Gryffindor, Sephirah held Nyle's interest for a while in his sixth year unbeknown to many people due to obvious difference in houses and their own mutual previous (and following) dislike. It ended in what was expected - an argument following a month of liking each other far better than they would admit. Or maybe she did. He certainly didn't, beyond bragging to close friends he'd made out with the losing Gryffindor Quidditch captain once it was over. Classy. Isa Esmeralda A fifth year Ravenclaw, amidst other Ravenclaws Nyle has made friends with over the years, Isa is one he came across in his sixth year. At first she volunteered to be his Divination tutor, on him airing a general inquiry as to suggestions for tutors after an Astronomy class. These sessions led to them becoming fast friends of a sort. An event during the Christmas break resulted in Isa withdrawing and blaming Nyle following earlier events, where Helena cracked a boy's head open during a party. Nyle lied for her where there was no chance of discovery, something which repulsed Isa and led to a complete deterioration of their friendship. Lukka Rookswood Early on in Nyle's sixth year, Lukka took an interest in Nyle that initially disturbed him. It eventually led to some uncomfortable encounters for him, Lukka coming on too strongly in his own sense of himself in this regard, before Nyle found there were some instances he enjoyed. However, with the lack of privacy and feelings he could not relate to, things came to an end fairly soon. Phaere Tsenji The Hufflepuff Quidditch captain in 2021, the seventh year, Phaere Tsenji first came into a surprising altercation with Nyle after repeatedly trying to bait him into attacking her by insulting his family during his sixth year. The situation escalated and Nyle raised his wand to curse her. Insistent, Tsenji was restrained by Lukka Rooskwood, a Ravenclaw fifth year but not before she punched Nyle in the face. Unknown to her, he planned revenge in a Slytherin style that would leave her unsuspecting him to be the figure behind her ruined Halloween party. With the use of the Maximum Turbo Farts Potion, Nyle had a Ravenclaw - previously unlinked to him - spike her punch during the party. Ironic, yes. He hadn't accounted for the spectacular combined effects of the Bishop's Brew which the punch was already spiked with. Cassandra Middles A fellow, muggleborn, sixth year, Nyle had no issues with Cassandra beyond his growing distaste of muggleborns throughout the years until his sixth year. This, and events detailed in the main plots, led to his growing dislike for her. Matters came to a head with his continued undermining of her authority in the Owl Post. During the last meeting he attended, Nyle accused Cassandra of going against her journalistic principles in the Zimelda Zemeckis and the Ministry plot. Christopher Findley ''' C.J., as he is better known by, is regarded as Nyle as part of the usual crowd of Gryffindor boys he dislikes. Being a fifth year, Nyle would have simply ignored the boys presence in the school if it were not for him dating Cassandra Middles who was becoming increasingly aggravating to him as the year went on. Finding a certain amusement in winding C.J. up, a stress relief of a sort with recent events in his life, encounters led to a fight. C.J. accused him of being a coward as Nyle used the opportunity to display his defensive skills, spells he'd been wanting to employ. However, Nyle disregarded the comment as he left almost entirely unscathed. '''Correspondence Over the years, Nyle's pure-blood and well connected background has afforded him the luxury of meeting many talented witches and wizards. In many cases, famous names from Britain and throughout Western Europe. With a few of these people, he has picked up a correspondence; his interests in their studies, published works and talents serving as a basis. Obviously, his deep interest in Transfiguration (his grandmother's contacts to aid this) and the shadier branches of magic have fuelled his motivations. ((Upcoming list.)) Quotes Extracts from role-play on some of Nyle's thoughts and views. From his seventh year at Hogwarts Before a House meeting: "So is this meeting really about us Slytherins taking over Hogwarts? 'Cause I don't know how I feel about that," asked a Slytherin first year. "Were you sorted into the wrong House? This is a latent, if not a potent, desire of everyone in this House," replied Nyle. On discussing the Slytherin House: "My goal is for our House to become more cohesive. The divisions within our House can only serve to bring out elements that will revel in destroying what our House stands for on the whole." He pauses, meeting Gothly's eyes. "It stands to reason that when a unit works as one, the more divisive elements maybe satiated in a manner that is less destructive." "We are not a talentless House; one could argue we are the most talented of the four. It is a matter of utilising our talents, which can become troublesome during our more formative years." He'd consider this a moment before adding, "I'd like to be of use, I consider myself able to impart more than just my skills on the Quidditch pitch." In a letter addressed to his Slytherin Quidditch team mates from last year: "I have been given the captaincy this year and we will hold onto the Quidditch cup. I have complete faith you will not let our House down this year, where you succeeded in the last. Having said that, blind faith does not belong in the House of Slytherin. I have enclosed the exercise regimen you must follow if we are to achieve our goals." Ending paragraph from his DADA summer assignment, having chosen Avada Kedavra as the worst of the Unforgivables: There is nothing after death, once it has occurred all life ceases to exist for the victim. There is no exertion of will. There is no hope; there is simply no thought. With the Imperius and Cruciatus Curse, there is always the opportunity - whether realised or not - of escape or eventual escape. With the Killing Curse, there is none. Rumours From this year and free for use IC (latest first): "That bunch really despise werewolves, eh? Think Arcand makes him shake in his boots?" "Yeah it was the Head Boy who carried Arcand into the Hospital Wing. Of course he used a locomotor, he wouldn't want that dirty blood polluting his skin." "I saw him kiss that Slytherin girl the other day and then saw him kissing a Ravenclaw." "He told me he cocked up a non-verbal spell. I haven't seen him mess up that badly since his second year - cuts in his face, his jumper was torn!" "Alfred won 20 galleons betting that veela girl would let Nyle kiss her. Deverill? Yeah, her." "Yup, he gave that Hufflepuff a week's detention cleaning the second floor bathrooms." "He let Karina go with just a warning. What was with that? Why is he behaving.. differently?" "Of course he got invited to A.R.G.H." "Another Slytherin head boy, worse Arens? What did he have to do, ask his father to bribe the headmistress?" From last year and free for use IC (latest first): "Lost against Hufflepuff, despite his goals. Is he even fit for captain?" "He dumped Arlet. Seemed really into her, well for him anyway." "Nyle's keeping even lower a profile as of late. I wonder why. Maybe because he's captain now?" "He had it out with Middles during an OP meeting, accused her of withholding info on the MoM's plans from the students." "Yes, he's another member of Zemeckis' Circle." "Some kid got his head cracked open over at the Esmeralda's during Christmas. Arens was there." "Awful around veelas, isn't he?" "His whole arm - that's what he lost during his first attempt at apparition. Serves him right, the cocky --" "Filthy muggle habit is what I call it. A Slytherin reeking of those muggle.. cigarettes.." "Yeah, he aced his Transfiguration and Charms OWLs." Behind the Scenes This character was created in August 2014 as a sixth year student, by ZacharyArens - an avatar in Second Life. Category:Students Category:Slytherins